


Aso't pusa (baka mahulog ang puso)

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, boss sungit chanyeol, di na malalabanan yan, haciendero chanyeol, phr au no one asked for, pinagtagpo ng tadhana, secretary baek
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Si Chanyeol si Boss Sungit at si Baekhyun ang secretary nitong di niya matitinag.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dahil to sa isa kong ship sa los bastardos hahahahha sana magustohan niyo

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ano dapat niya aasahan sa araw na 'to. Nagkakagulo sa buong hacienda para sa pagbabalik ng unang anak na lalaki ng mga Park. At dahil isa lamang siyang ordinaryong manggagawa ay wala siyang ibang alam kung hindi ang call time na dapat dumating siya upang makilala ang taong pinagkakaguluhan ng lahat.

‘Yun talaga ang plano niya dapat pero habang nakasakay sa lumang pick up truck ng kanyang tatay ay bigla siyang na siraan sa gitna ng daan. Di niya naman alam pano mag ayos ng sasakyan at wala rin siyang mahanap na cellphone signal sa lugar na yun.

"Ano ba yan! Ang malas-malas naman!!!" Pasigaw niyang sabi habang sinisipa ang gulong ng sasakyan. "Sa lahat ba naman ng araw oh!"

Sa kasisipa niya sa gulong ay unti-unting pumapanget ang itsura niya. Pinaghandaan niya pa naman ang meeting na ito. Dahil bilang secretary ni boss Sehun at boss Park, hindi maiiwasan na makasalimuha niya talaga ang bagong salta.

Tahimik na minumura ni Baekhyun ang kapalaran niya ng bigla siyang makaramdam ng tubig. Napakalamig at napakaraming tubig.

"Ahhhh!" Sigaw niyang gulat na gulat. Ang nakita na lang niya ay ang likod ng itim na kotseng mabilis na nagpapatakbo at bumasa sa kanya. "Bwisit na kotse. Kung sino man driver nun, madapa sana. Sinusumpa kita!!!!" Sigaw niya sa taong yun.

Bago pa man masiraan ng bait si Baekhyun ay tumunog ang kanyang cellphone. Meron na siya ulit signal! At tinatawagan siya ni Sehun!

"Sehun!!!"

"Baekhyun, asan ka na? Dadating na si kuya eh."

"Ay naku kasi, nasiraan ako ng sasakyan, Sehun. May bumasa rin saking gagong driver kaya… pwede bang di na muna ako pumunta ngayon?"

Umaasa si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang maligtas sa araw na ito. Parang nararamdaman niya na mas lalo pa siyang mamalasin pag haharapin pa niya 'tong araw na to.

"Please save me, Sehun. Pagbigyan mo na ako boss, ngayon lang o."

Napatawa nalang si Sehun sa kabilang linya at napapikit si Baekhyun sa katotohanan. "Di pwede, Baek. Buti na lang galing akong bayan, asan ka ba? Daanan na lang kita."

"Haay. Can this day get any worse?" Ang sambit ni Baekhyun bago binigay kay Sehun ang location niya. "Bilisan mo boss Sehun, nilalamig na ako."

"Oo na po. Bibilisan na po. Sino ba kasing gagong di tumitingin sa dinadaanan."

"Aba malay ko. Tanungin mo tadhana."

"Tadhana talaga ha?" Patawang sagot lang ni Sehun. Di namalayan ni Baekhyun nasa tabi niya na pala ito. "Sakay na. Para kang basang sisiw ah. Nadali ka ng gagong driver."

"Manahimik ka Sehun. Kung di lang kita boss eh." Sira na talaga araw ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang manakal. Kung pwede lang piliin yung gagong driver na yun.

"Magpalit ka na lang sa mansion. Marami naman damit doon eh."

"Oo na, oo na. Bilisan mo na para makauwi rin ako agad."

"Eto na po." Napailing na lang si Sehun na natutuwang nakangiti. "Ako ba talaga boss o ikaw?"

"Minsan ikaw. Madalas ako." Pabalang na sagot ni Baekhyun na nagpatawa sa kanilang dalawa.

Di lang alam ni Baekhyun yun na ang huling pagkakataon na tatawa siya ng ganoon kalakas at kalaya, dahil may darating sa buhay niya na yayanig at gugulo dito.

Pagkaparada ng sasakyan ni Sehun ay napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Napalingon si Sehun dito, ngunit huli na ang lahat. Mabilis na binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pintuan ng sasakyan at dali-daling sinugod ang may-ari ng itim na kotseng nakaparada sa tapat ng mansion.

Noong mapagtanto ni Sehun kung ano ang mangyayari ay dali-dali rin itong lumabas ng kanyang sasakyan. "Baekhyun, Baekhyun, teka muna."

Ngunit huli na talaga ang lahat.

Si Baekhyun ay nasa harap na ng sasakyan at kinakatok na nito ang driver's side. "Hoy! Lumabas ka dito, hinayupak ka! Di ka ba tinuruan ng mga magulang mo na respestuhin yung kapwa mo!? Hoy! Lumabas ka sabi eh!"

Di niya ito tinigilan hangga't nagbukas na nga ang pinto at napayuko na lang si Sehun. Face palm kumbaga. "Bakit? Ano ba problema mo?"

Sa ibang araw ay mapatutulala talaga si Baekhyun sa gwapo ng lalaki. Mapapatahimik, maglalaway, at baka magka-crush pa siya rito. Sabi nga sa kanta, _speechless, over the edge and just breathless._ Pero hindi sa pagkakataong ito.

Ngayon, wala siyang nakikitang kagwapuhan. Ang tanging nakikita niya ay kung gaano kayabang ang lalaking lumabas sa kotse dahil sa pinipigilan nitong tawa.

"Sehun, sino ba tong basang... sisiw?" Tawag niya sa kaibigan ni Baekhyun na mas lalong nagpakulo ng dugo niya.

"Hoy! Kung sino ka man! Kasalanan mo to! Kung tumitingin ka lang sana sa dinadaanan mo, di ka makakaperwisyo ng tao."

Reklamo ni Baekhyun sabay pagturo sa dibdib ng lalaki.

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang unti-unting pagkilala sa taong ito. Ngunit imbes na magsisi, mukhang mas nalibang pa ang itsura nito. "Oh." Tumawa ito. "Oh."

"Anong oh? Oh hampasin kita diyan eh." Pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun. Pabulong pero malakas pa rin, sapat na marinig ni Sehun at ng bagong salta.

"Oh, it was you pala. I'm sorry, I'm still not used to driving on country roads. You see, from where I came from, there aren't puddles on the roads so I can drive as fast as I want."

"Wow ha! Kami pa mag-aadjust sa'yo?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what exactly did you say, ha?"

"I said I'm sorry." Sabay kibit-balikat. He was even smirking now and Baekhyun just wants to sock him in the face so bad.

"Ganyan ka ba talaga mag-sorry? Ang bastos ha. Ikaw ba may-ari nung daan para umasta ka ng ganyan?"

"As far as I know, my dad does." Tumingin ito kay Sehun at nagtanong. "Tama ba, Sehun?"

Napalingon ng mabilis si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at napapikit ng makita ang sagot sa kanyang mga mata. Patay! Ito na ba ang bago niyang pakikisamahang boss?

"Ah, oo kuya. Dad owns that land. So technically, the family owns it rin." Ang tanging nasabi ni Sehun. Nararamdaman niya ang pagbaba ng morale ng kaibigan. Sinubukan niya namang pigilan ito pero sabi nga kanina, huli na ang lahat.

"There you have it, Mister…?"

"Baekhyun." Padabog na sagot nito.

"Mister Baekhyun." Mas lalong lumapad ang ngiti ng lalaki sa mukha niya na nais suntukin ni Baekhyun. Nakilala niya ata ang pangalan nito at kung ano man ang role nito sa buhay ng mga Park. "I'm Chanyeol Park, by the way. Kauuwi ko lang kasi, di ko nakita yun. I promise to try better next time."

Pilit na ngumiti si Baekhyun na alam naman ni Chanyeol. Ang pag ngisi nito ang patunay na nag-eenjoy ito sa ginagawa niya ngayon. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Ako dapat mag-sorry… boss." Nilunok na lang ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pride at maari ring kaluluwa. "Dapat inintindi ko na bago ka palang dito at di mo alam ano ang… sitwasyon ng mga daan."

"Thank you so much for understanding, Baekhyun." Sabi ni Chanyeol na halatang nag-eenjoy sa pangyayari. "I look forward to working with you. Hopefully, with some decent and dry clothes on."

Pilit na ngiti at tango lang ang nasagot ni Baekhyun habang nakayukom ang mga kamao sa gilid niya. Isa lang talaga. Isang suntok lang para maayos ang sira niyang araw. Isa lang sana pero nasa tabi na niya si Sehun pagkatapos at pumasok na rin sa loob si Chanyeol matapos yakapin si Sehun ng mahigpit.

"I tried to stop you." Ang unang nasabi ni Sehun, nagpipigil ng tawa sa sinapit ng kaibigan. Hindi naman ito mabilis magalit at napakahaba ng pasensya pero ibang Baekhyun ang nakita niya ngayon. Passionate, angry and… wet, dahil basa pa rin ito.

"Halika na nga. Magbihis ka na bago ka pa magkasakit."

Wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi sundin ang sabi ng kaibigan. Nais niyang malamon ng lupa sa bagong sitwasyon na kinahinatnan niya dahil hindi niya kayang mapigilan ang galit kanina.

"Sehun, how much trouble am I in?"

Tumawa si Sehun ng malakas sabay iling. "Di ko alam, Baek. Di ko alam."

Hindi naman nagtagal at dumating na ang pinangangamba ni Baekhyun dahil kinabukasan ay agad din siyang pinatawag ni Chanyeol ng alas sais ng umaga. Nevermind the fact na pareho silang hung over mula kagabi sa kanyang welcoming party.

Hinahawakan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang ulo dahil sa sakit nito habang papasok sa opisina ng Park Distillery. Ito ang kompanya ng alak ng mga Parks na pinapamunuan ni Sehun at ng kanilang ama na si Don Lorenzo. Ngunit sa pagkakarinig ni Baekhyun, mukhang magiging malaki rin ang papel ni Chanyeol sa pamamahala ng kanilang negosyo.

Ayon sa mga nasagap na impormasyon ni Baekhyun mula sa mga matagal ng nagtratrabaho sa hacienda, si Chanyeol ang tanging lehitimong anak ng Don. Ito ang anak ni Don Lorenzo sa asawa niya na iniwan siya dahil sa pagiging babaero nito. Isa na nga si Sehun na bunga ng ganitong ugali.

Dahil dun ay lumaki si Chanyeol sa ibang bansa kasama ang kanyang nanay. Ngayon na nakatapos na pala ito sa kolehiyo ng Business Administration ay pinauwi na ito ng kanyang ama. Wala naman ng nagawa ang kanyang ina dahil ginusto rin ni Chanyeol na makilala si Don Lorenzo at makasama si Sehun na nakita na niya ng ilang beses sa Amerika.

Kaya dun sinisisi ni Baekhyun ang tarantadong pag uugali ni Chanyeol. Sino ba namang matinong tao ang magpapatawag sa empleyado niya ng ganito kaaga matapos ang lahat ng kaganapan nung huling gabi? Only Chanyeol Park.

"Boss Chanyeol, ano po maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo?" Tanong niya sa malumanay na boses pero sa loob-loob lang ni Baekhyun, ilang beses na niya ito sinakal at sinuntok.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol na parang nang iinis. "Good morning, Baekhyun. Maganda ba gising mo ngayong umaga? Sana di kita naistorbo."

"Ah hindi naman po, boss. Ganito po talaga ako ka-aga nagigising kahit na lasing na lasing ako nung gabing dumaan." Tumawa pa ito ng peke na mas lubos na ikinatuwa ng hinayupak na Chanyeol. Halata namang nagpipigil ito ng tawa pero mukha talaga siyang gising na gising sa umagang iyon.

"Sanay na kasi ako sa ganung inuman, di na ako tinatamaan ng hang over." Sagot ni Chanyeol sa di niya sinabing tanong. Napatango na lang si Baekhyun. "Ganun ba boss."

Ngumiti ng inosente si Chanyeol sa kanya ngunit halata namang nang iinis ito kay Baekhyun. Konti na lang talaga at di na siya makapagtitimpi rito eh.

“Ano ho ulit yung kailangan niyo, sir?”

“Ah, right! I need the inventory reports for this month and all other files that will help me be acquainted with the business. Can you have it by my desk in an hour?”

“Ha?”

“Bakit? Is there a problem, Mr. Byun?”

"Um, yes. The inventory report is not even due for two weeks it's impossible that I can get it by your desk in an hour."

"How so? It's not that impossible, Mr. Byun. Make it happen." Pa-dismiss na sabi nito sa kanya. Napa-nganga nalang si Baekhyun sa harapan nito na ‘di alam kung ano ang gagawin at sasabihin.

"What are you doing here, still? Do it." Pasungit na sabi ni Chanyeol habang binubuksan ang folder na nakapatong sa harap nito. "Scram."

"What you're asking is an impossible task, sir. I can't possibly get it done within the timeframe you've given me."

"Eh? Why is that? Sabi ni Papa at ni Sehun na kaya mong gawing posible ang mga imposible. Puro hangin lang ba ang sabi ng dalawa mong boss?"

"Hindi sir." Nakakuyom ang kanyang mga ngipin na sumagot ito. "Yun lang po kailangan niyo sir? Baka gusto niyo rin ng bitiun while I’m at it?"

"Kaya mo ba?" Ngumisi lamang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Napairap na lang ito at tinalikuran si Chanyeol.

Kumukulo ang dugo na umalis ang sekretarya. Lumabas na rin ang tunay na anyo ng halimaw na si Chanyeol Park. Tama nga ang mga sabi-sabi ng mga empleyado nito mula sa resort ng kanyang mama. Masungit, demanding at palaging galit ang hinayupak na ito.

Balang araw ay makakatikim rin ito mula kay Baekhyun. Pero ngayon nakakunot noo niyang iniisip paano gagawin ang napakaimposibleng trabahong binigay nito. "Bwisit na buhay naman oh. Bakit pa kasi umuwi yang demonyong yan dito?"

Patuloy ang bangayan ng dalawa sa mga susunod na araw. Napapansin na rin ito ni Sehun pero mas nag-eenjoy siya manood sa kanilang dalawa kaya hindi siya pumapagitna dito. Ngayon niya lang nakitang ganito si Baekhyun. At bilang best friend nito ay tuwang tuwa siya na meron palang may kakayahang bumuhay sa dugo at kaluluwa ng kaibigan niya.

Yan ang sinabi niya dito habang nag-iinuman silang dalawa. Isang nakagawian tuwing Biyernes ng gabi.

"Baliw ka! Bakit ka nag-eenjoy imbes na tinutulungan mo ako? Yung kaibigan mong nagpalaki sa'yo? Di yung kuya mong hilaw na ngayon mo lang naman nakasama ng matagal."

Uminom muna si Sehun, nagpipigil ng tawa. "Mabait si kuya Chanyeol ah. Palagi niya akong inaalagaan tuwing pumupunta ako sa kanila."

"Exactly! Tuwing pumupunta ka lang sa kanila! Ako?" Sabay turo sa sarili. "Ako nag-alaga sa'yo mula pagkamusmos mo hanggang ngayon."

"Wow ha. Parang yung nanay mo yung yaya ko dati hindi ikaw."

"Masakit ka sa ulo bilang isang kalaro ha!"

Masaya silang nagbabangayan ng may kumatok sa bukas na pintuan ng balkonahe kung nasaan sila. Pareho silang lumingon at nakita si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa may pintuan at nakangiti kay Sehun. Alam ni Baekhyun na yun ay para kay Sehun lamang dahil tanging pambubwisit lang sa buhay niya ang alam gawin ni Chanyeol.

"Andito na naman si boss sungit." Pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun. Buti nalang at si Sehun lang ang nakarinig at natawa rito.

"Kuya! Ano ginagawa mo rito?" Masayang tanong ni Sehun. Ewan ba ni Baekhyun kung bakit mahal na mahal ng batang to ‘yang kuya niyang walang isang katiting ng kabaitan sa katawan.

"Hey baby bro." Bati nito sa kapatid sabay yakap dito. "Wala may kailangan lang ako kay mister secretary dito."

"Ano kailangan mo, boss?" Peke ang ngiti ni Baekhyun at alam iyon ni Chanyeol. "Tapos na kasi ang office hours at pauwi na rin ako maya-maya."

"Wag ka muna umuwi! May kailangan lang ako ipagawa. I need it for my meeting tomorrow and mukhang di ko siya matatapos tonight so mag overtime ka na lang for it."

Napanganga si Baekhyun sa gulat. "Ano?"

"Something important came up and I have to leave ASAP." Mayabang pa rin ang tono nito kahit na inuutusan niya si Baekhyun ng wala na sa kanyang oras. "Just leave it by my desk and I'll go over it tomorrow morning."

"Go over what?" 

"I need you to finish the reports I need to present to our investors tomorrow. Sabi ni Sehun ikaw gumagawa niyan dati so I'm sure madali mo na lang yun magagawa. I've already done a lot on it, just needs to be finished." Tila nagmamadali pa nitong utos.

"What's this urgent thing that came up kuya? Does it have something to do with your get up tonight?" Nakakunot noong nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun.

"Irene just called."

"Irene. As in Irene your ex from New York?"

Pabaling-baling nalang ng tingin si Baekhyun sa magkapatid dahil di niya maintindihan ang pinag uusapan nila.

"Ano ginagawa niya rito?" Tanong ulit ni Sehun. "And I thought you two are over."

"We are. I'm just going to show her around the hacienda just like I promised before."

"Show her around the hacienda or around your room?" Walang halong emosyon na sambit ng nakababatang kapatid.

"Hacienda, brother. She and I are done." Paalala ni Chanyeol bago umalis ng walang ibang pasabi. Hindi man lang niya hinintay ang sagot ni Baekhyun ukol sa inuutos nito sa kanya.

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Sehun dahil sa nangyari. "Sorry Baek napatrabaho ka pa tuloy dahil andito ka pa."

Nagkibit balikat si Baekhyun. "Okay lang yun. Something tells me na hahanap siya ng paraan para mautusan ako kahit nakauwi na ako sa amin. Ganun ka kampon ng satanas ‘yang kapatid mo eh."

"Intindihin mo na lang. Iniiwan niya talaga kahit sarili niyang pamilya pagdating kay Irene."

"Sino ba yun?"

"First love ni kuya. Di pa ata siya nakaka-move on."

"Ah." That would explain bakit parang tuliro si Chanyeol kanina. Not to mention ang gwapo ng pagkaka ayos nito. Nakita rin ni Baekhyun sa wakas kung ano tinitilian ng ibang empleyado sa distillery pag napapadaan si Chanyeol.

Gwapo pala talaga ito. At may puso, wala nga lang awa sa kanya sa loob nito.

"May puso rin pala siya kahit papaano."

Napatawa si Sehun at tsaka niya inexcuse ang sarili para pumunta sa opisina ng kanyang boss na masungit. Kailangan niyang simulan agad ang mga reports na iyon para matapos at makauwi rin siya ng di pa sumisikat ang araw.

Positibo si Baekhyun dito hanggang sa makita niya kung gaano pala talaga kadami ang dapat niya pang gawin. Halos di pa nangalahati ang mga nagawa ni Chanyeol sa mga report na ito at sabi niya ay konti nalang ang kailangan gawin ng sekretarya.

"Pahamak talaga yung kumag na yun. Boss sungit na nga, boss sinungaling pa." Padabog na inayos ni Baekhyun ang mga papeles na kailangan niya para magawa ang mga report. "I've done a lot already nya nya. Eto ba a lot para sa kanya."

Isinigaw niya ng malakas ang kanyang pagkainis sa kanyang boss na si Chanyeol. "Di sana maganda resulta ng date ng kumag na yun." Hiling ni Baekhyun bago niya binuksan ang laptop at sinimulan ang kanyang trabaho.

Nang matapos na niya ang mga report ay naisipan niyang magsulat sa papel ng kanyang mga hinanaing. Pinuno niya ito ng mga sumpa niya sa boss niya na si Chanyeol kasama ang mga hiling na di sana masaya ang love life nito. Sa pagiging focused niya rito di niya namalayan na unti-unti na pala siyang napapapikit hanggang sa tuluyan na nga itong nakatulog.

Ang papel na kanyang sinulatan ay natapik niya at nahulog. Napunta ito sa ilalim ng mesa ng gumalaw si Baekhyun mula sa di kumportableng pagkakatulog.

Galit na dumating si Chanyeol sa mansion. Dumiretso ito sa opisina niya upang doon magpalamig ng ulo. Laking gulat niya ng may nakitang anino sa kanyang mesa. Kinuha niya ang golf club na nasa may pintuan at sasaktan na ang salarin ng makita niya kung sino ito.

"Baekhyun?" Gumalaw ng bahagya ang sekretarya ng tinawag niya ang pangalan nito pero hindi nagaiing mula sa pagkakatulog.

Gigisingin na niya ito dapat dahil di pa rin maganda ang timpla ng ulo niya ng marinig niya itong umungol na parang maliit na aso. Natigilan siya at napatawa. Lumapit siya upang kumpirmahin na si Baekhyun nga talaga ang gumagawa ng mga tunog na iyon at napatigil siya.

Cute pala talaga ito. Ang ganda tignan ng mukha ni Baekhyun pag hindi ito nakasimangot at pabalang na sumasagot sagot sa kanya. Napangiti si Chanyeol. Tila nakalimutan niya kung ano man ang iniisip niya kanina.

Di tumigil si Baekhyun sa pag gawa ng mga tunog na iyon at nagpipigil si Chanyeol ng tawa.

"Alam mo, okay ka pala pag tulog eh. Di ka sumusuway sa akin at pwede ka na rin." Nakatutok pa rin ito sa mukha ng lalaki. "Actually, gwapo ka pala mister secretary ha."

Nag-eenjoy pa si Chanyeol ng bigla niyang marinig ang pangalan niya.

"Bwisit na boss sungit makikita niya rin bukas." Aba, nag-i-sleep talk pala ito na mas lalong ikinatuwa ni Chanyeol.

Napatawa na lang ito at akmang lalabas na sa opisina ng makita niyang gininaw si Baekhyun. Walang dalawang pag iisip na hinubad niya ang kanyang jacket at inilatag ng maayos kay Baekhyun. Gumalaw muli ito pero mas lalo lang humimbing ang tulog.

Nakangiting bumulong si Chanyeol bago lumabas. "Sweet dreams, Baekhyun."

Galit na galit na pumasok si Baekhyun nung Lunes. Kahit na hindi siya masyadong nalamigan dahil sa jacket na ginawang kumot para sa kanya, sumakit pa rin ang buong katawan niya dahil sa masamang pwesto ng pagtulog. Lahat ng iyon dahil sa kailangang pumunta ni Chanyeol sa isang urgent date.

Ang sarap niya ring tirisin eh.

Handa si Baekhyun na hamunin ang kahit ano mang iuutos at ibabato sa kanya ni Chanyeol kaya di niya inaasahang makita itong nakangiti ng masaya sa unang pagkakataon. Napatigil siya at lumapit sa nagkukumpulang mga tsismoso at tsismosa.

"Ano nangyayari?" Tanong ng bagong dating.

"Si sir Chanyeol may bisitang napakagandang babae." Bulong ng isang kinikilig na katulong. "Kanina pa siya pinapasyal ni sir at mukhang masaya si sir dahil dito."

"Ahhhh. Sumasaya rin pala mga kampon ng kadiliman." Bigkas niya. Hinampas naman siya agad ng isang nakatatandang empleyado ng mansyon. "Aray ko naman aling Nena."

"Shhh iho. Hayaan mo muna maging masaya si sir Chanyeol at nang di siya mag sungit sa trabaho ngayon."

"Maari ba yung mangyari?" Ang bulong niya sa sarili. Kahit na ito ang paniniwala niya, di niya maiwasan na panoorin ang dalawa. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang makitang maganda nga ang ngiti ng kanyang among palaging nakakunot ang noo.

"Aba ay marunong nga siya ngumiti ng totoo." Obserbasyon nito na tinilian muli ng mga katulong sa tabi niya.

"Diba sir Baekhyun! Kay gwapo naman talaga ni boss Chanyeol. Hay, sana ako na lang." Hiling nito na sinalubong ng mga hampas at kurot mula sa mga kaibigan.

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun at napatawa. "Ewan ko sa inyo. Ngayon lang yan mabait pero palagi naman yang masungit ah."

"Siyempre kailangan masungit siya para maging boss sungit di'ba?" Joke ng isa. Lahat sila napatawa dito.

Tiningnan niya pa sila Chanyeol at ang ina-assume niya na si Irene bago umalis sa lugar na iyon. Pumasok na siya sa kanyang opisina at ng makapag simula na ng kanyang mga trabahuin. Baka mamaya bigla na naman siyang bigyan ng trabaho ng halimaw ng di niya inaasahan.

Naka-focus siya sa kanyang trabaho ng biglang tumunog ang kanyang telepono. Mayroong tumatawag sa kanya na dating kaklase mula sa kolehiyo.

"Uy, Jongdae, bakit? Kumusta ka?" Pagbati niya.

"Baekhyun naalala mo ba si Kai mula sa kabilang klase noon?" Ang panimula ni Jongdae. Nagtaka siya rito pero sinagot pa rin ito ng oo.

"Bakit mo natanong?"

"Kasi gusto sana niyang makipag kita sa'yo kung pwede ka?"

"Bakit daw?" Nagtataka niyang tanong pabalik.

"Dinner date kumbaga. Matagal ka ng walang nobyo, panahon na para naman maka get over ka don sa crush mo." Deklarasyon ni Jongdae. "Ano ulit pangalan nung Park na yun?"

"Kris. At matagal na akong over sa kanya ha." Pagtatanggol ni Baekhyun sa sarili. "Wag mo na siya i-bring up."

"Naka get over ka na nga ba? Hindi ako naniniwala."

"Ugh. Ano ba kailangan mo talaga?"

"Kailangan namin ng isa pang pares sa group date ng grupo sa Friday. Sige na, Baekhyun sumama ka na."

"Sige na nga. Sige na nga. Text mo sa'kin kung anong oras at saan."

"Pupunta ka ha."

"Oo na. Pupunta ako." Ang huli niyang sabi bago tinapos ang tawag. Hindi pa man siya nakakahinga ay napatalon siya sa biglaang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol.

"Pupunta ka saan?"

"Pwet ng kabayo!" Gulat niyang ekspresiyon. Pilit na pinigil ni Chanyeol ang matawa rito.

"None of your business." Pabalang na sagot ni Baekhyun nang maka-recover na siya. "May maipaglilingkod ba ako sa'yo boss?" Tanong niya ng may pekeng matamis na ngiti para sa boss niya.

Bumalik sa pag simangot si Chanyeol. "Bawal ka umalis sa oras ng trabaho. Baka nakakalimutan mong meron kang trabahong dapat na ginagawa at hindi yong basta basta na lang aalis pag gusto mo."

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun sa biglang pagkagalit ng boss niya. Wala naman siyang ginagawa, siya itong pumapasok lang ng biglaan sa loob ng opisina niya ng walang pasabi eh.

"Hindi po yun ngayon, boss. Sa Friday pa po ang lakad ko na blind date kasama ang mga dating kaklase. Alam ko ang oras ng trabaho ko po, sir Chanyeol hindi tulad ng iba." Nagngingitngit na sagot ni Baekhyun. Nakakuyom ng mahigpit ang kanyang mga kamao sa ilalim ng mesa.

"Good. Mabuti at alam mo." Nakasimangot pa rin na sabi ni Chanyeol. Blind date? Si Baekhyun pupunta sa isang date? Bakit siya pupunta sa ganoon?

Nagtitinginan lang sila sa loob ng ilang minuto. Nakahintay si Baekhyun sa kung ano man ang iuutos o hihingin ng boss niyang demanding habang nag-iisip si Chanyeol.

Umubo si Baekhyun para makuha ang atensiyon ulit ng boss niya. "Ano po ulit ang kailangan niyo boss Chanyeol?"

"Y-Yung accountancy reports, kailangan ko sila in an hour. Palagay na lang sa desk ko pag nakumpleto mo na ang mga ito."

"Okay po. Noted." Ang simpleng sagot ni Baekhyun. Babalik na siya sa pagtratrabaho pero nakatayo pa rin si Chanyeol sa harap niya. "Meron pa po kayong kailangan?"

Siya naman ngayon ang nag peke ng ubo. Lumapit siya sa mesa ni Baekhyun at may nilapag na papel. "Naiwan mo to sa sahig." Ang tanging sabi niya bago lumabas na rin.

Nagtatakang inabot ni Baekhyun ang papel na nilatag sa kanyang mesa, muntik na siya mahulog nang makitang ito ang papel na sinulatan niya ng lahat ng sama ng loob kay Chanyeol. "Patay."

Sumapit ang Biyernes at excited na rin si Baekhyun umalis sa opisina. Kinansel na niya kay Sehun ang kanilang inuman session para sa gabing iyon at handa na siyang umalis ng bigla itong napigilan.

Kumatok si Chanyeol sa pintuan upang kunin ang atensiyon niya at natigilan ito. Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang boss na puno ng suspetsya. Nakaayos na naman ito, naka-suit jacket, fitted short at skinny jeans na bakat sa mga hita nito.

Aaminin ni Baekhyun na attractive nga pala talaga ito ngayong nakita niya na naman ito ng maayos pero ang ekspresiyon nito sa mukha ay di nagugustuhan ni Baekhyun.

Nang makita siya ni Chanyeol na akmang aalis ay sumimangot ito. "Saan ka pupunta? Di mo ba na-receive yung text ko?"

"Ah, eh, na-receive ko boss pero akala ko bukas pa po yun kasi nga tapos na yung office hours ko oh." Pangatwiran ni Baekhyun. Umaasa siyang pakakawalan siya nito upang hindi siya ma-late sa date niya ngayong gabi.

"What part of urgent do you not understand?"

"Pero sir, uulitin ko lang po, tapos na po ang office hours"

"So? Mag overtime ka. That's not a problem."

"...at may lakad po ako ngayong gabi di po ako pwede." Patuloy ni Baekhyun. Di siya papatinag sa boss niya na sobrang unprofessional sa hinihingi mula sa kanya.

"Anong lakad ba yan?"

"Meron akong blind date, and I'm running late na sir."

Umirap si Chanyeol. "Yan lang pala. Cancel mo na muna at bukas ka na makipag-date sa taong yan. I need those financial statements tonight."

"B-But.."

"But what, Baekhyun? You should do your job first." Simangot uli ni Chanyeol. "Binabayaran ka dito para gawin ang trabaho mo."

"Pero di naman kasama sa trabaho ko ang burahin lahat ng social life ko para nandiyan sa lahat ng utos ninyo na ibibigay niyo sa kung anong oras niyo trip."

Tumahimik silang dalawa matapos sumabog ni Baekhyun. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya habang nag lalakad ng mabagal tila ba leon na pinalilibutan ang kanyang kakainin.

"Ano ulit sabi mo?"

"Sabi ko sir sana respetuhin niyo naman oras ng mga empleyado niyo, ang oras ko."

"Ano ulit trabaho mo dito? Secretary ka ‘di ba?"

Tumango si Baekhyun sa pagsang-ayon.

"Therefore, isa lang ibig sabihin niyan, kailangan mo gawin ang mga trabahong ginagawa ng isang secretary. At isa na dun ang ayusin kung ano mang emergency ang maexperience ng kompanya."

Halos isang dangkal na lang ang pagitan nilang dalawa. "Naiintindihan mo ba ako?"

Tumango si Baekhyun, nakatingin ito sa kanyang boss at di makapagsalita.

"Ngayon, I need those reports by midnight Mr. Byun. Paki-abot na lang sa 'kin sa opisina ko."

"Di kayo aalis?" Tamemeng tanong ng sekretarya.

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Chanyeol. "Hindi. Meron nga tayong emergency ‘di ba. Hindi tayo uuwi hangga't hindi natin ito naaayos."

Napatango na lang ulit si Baekhyun. Pero sa loob loob ay galit na galit na talaga ito sa kanyang boss. Hindi na naman siya makakasipot sa isang blind date na sinet up ng kaibigan. Talagang magagalit na ito sa kanya sa susunod.

Nang malapit na si Chanyeol sa pintuan ay di niya maiwasang bumulong. "Pinipigilan mo lang ang date ko eh."

Napatigil si Chanyeol mula sa paglabas at lumingon kay Baekhyun. Natigilan rin ang sekretarya. Narinig ba siya nito? Kung oo, marahil ay dahil iyon sa malalaki nitong tenga na parang pakpak na dadalhin si Chanyeol palipad isang araw.

"Don't worry, Baekhyun. Di ako pumapatol sa mga secretary kaya di mo na kailangan mangamba tungkol diyan."

Baekhyun was shocked at what Chanyeol just said. Di niya mapigilan ang mapanganga at mag init ang dugo dahil sa sinabi ng boss niyang sarap banggain.

"Hoy! Di rin naman ako pumapatol sa mga aroganteng katulad mo! Yung tipong ang sungit sungit at laging mainit ang ulo kahit wala namang dahilan. Hindi!"

Pinanood lamang siya ni Chanyeol at tumatawang lumabas ng opisina niya. Binagsak ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bag at files sa lamesa ng malakas. Sumigaw siya sa opisina niya.

"Bwisit! Bwisit! Bwisit ka talaga Chanyeol Park!!!"

Lasing na si Baekhyun nang madatnan siya ni Sehun sa may pool side area. Linapitan niya ito na umiiling. Narito sila ngayon sa opening party ng kuya Chanyeol niya para sa kanyang resort. In-overhaul nila ang dating resort ng mama niya at ginawang sariling kanya kaya andito sila sa re-opening nito.

"Oy, bakit lasing ka na diyan? May problema ka ba?"

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun, napatawa na lang si Sehun dahil halatang nalalasing na talaga ang kaibigan niya.

"Sehun! Andiyan ka pala! Bakit di ka nagsasabi agad sa akin?" Nagtatampong tanong nito.

Napatawa si Sehun at tinabihan si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan nito. Iniwasan niya na lang na mabasa ang kanyang katawan mula sa paglalaro ni Baekhyun sa tubig ng pool.

"Inasikaso ko mga bisita ni kuya kasi bigla siyang nawala."

"Ha! Yang kuya mo talangang walang kwenta."

"Bakit naman ganyan ang pagsasalita mo kay kuya? May nagawa na naman ba siya sa'yo?"

Sa tanong na iyon ay napahagulgol si Baekhyun. Di naman ito umiiyak pero hagulgol na puno ng inis at luksa.

"Dahil sa kanya di natuloy blind date ko nung isang araw." Kumpisal ni Baekhyun na puno pa rin ng inis sa boss. "Kung di niya ako pinilit mag overtime nakapunta sana ako at nakilala ko ang gwapong kablind date ko."

Lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Sehun. "Ganoon ba?"

"Wag ka ngang tumawa diyan!" Galit na sabi ni Baekhyun pero imbes na matakot si Sehun ay natatawa lang siya dahil cute si Baekhyun tuwing lasing at nagpapanggap na galit. "Gusto ko na ng pag-ibig Sehun. Nagsasawa na akong mag isa."

"Bakit ka naman nagmamadali diyan? Wala rin naman akong love life ah."

Nanlisik ang mata ni Baekhyun. "Pwede ba, magkaiba tayo ng sitwasyon. Ikaw si Sehun Park makukuha mo kung sino man ang gusto mo, ako hindi. Simpleng Baekhyun Byun lamang ako."

"Anong pagiging simple sa pagiging ikaw? Ikaw si Baekhyun Byun! Dapat maging proud ka rito."

"Pfft. Tigilan mo nga ako. Magagaling talaga kayong mga Park sa pambobola kaya nakukuha niyo kung sino man gusthin niyo."

"Hindi naman sa lahat ng panahon ah."

"Weh."

"Oo nga." Pilit ni Sehun. "Tignan mo si Kuya Chanyeol, kahit gaano niya pa man gustong maging sila ni Irene di rin nangyayari. First love at girlfriend niya yun pero hanggang ngayon di pa rin ata siya nakaka-move on. He's still hung up on her."

"Ha! Buti nga sa kanya! Sinira niya lovelife ko, dapat rin wala siyang happy ending."

Sabay tumawa yung dalawa sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Sasagot pa sana si Sehun nang tumunog ang cellphone niya dahil sa isang tawag. Sinagot niya ito habang bumalik sa pag-inom ng beer ang kasama niya.

"Pinapatawag ako ni papa, may mga bagong guests na dapat i-entertain at nawawala pa rin si kuya." Tumango si Baekhyun sa pamamalaam ng kaibigan. "Dito ka lang ha? Ihahatid na kita pauwi kaya wag kang aalis at babalikan kita rito."

"Oo na. Umalis ka na dali!" Kunwari'y naiinis na taboy ni Baekhyun, bago bumalik na naman sa pag-iinom.

Matapos ang ilang minuto, napansin niya ang mga taong nag sasayaw sa musika malapit sa kanya sa loob ng pool. At dahil siya ay lasing na, hinubad niya rin ang damit at lumukso sa tubig. Naghiyawan ang mga naroon dahil sa bagong kasama at sila ay nag saya.

Let loose ang naging tema ni Baekhyun sa gabing iyon. Yolo ‘ika nga. You only live once kaya tinodo ni Baekhyun ang pa-party at pag sayaw kasama ang mga bisita ng resort. Lumalakas ang ingay nila na nakaka-attract na sa atensiyon ng ibang tao.

Meron ding naramdaman si Baekhyun na di siya naging komportable. Ito ay nung may lumapit sa kanyang isang lalaki at hinawak-hawakan siya. Tinutulak niya ito ngunit mas lalo lang itong lumalapit.

"Ano ba?" Sigaw niya pero parang di siya nito naririnig. Tinutulak niya pa rin ito nang may biglang tumalon sa pool at pinalayo ang lalaki mula sa kanya. Sa kalasingan ay di niya na maaninag kung sino man ito na tinulungan din siyang makalabas ng pool.

"Baekhyun, okay ka lang?" Ang narinig niya noong medyo nawala ang kalasingan. Nakaupo siya ngayon sa may bar at nakatayo sa harap niya si Chanyeol. Ngumisi siya.

"Bakit nakikita ko ‘tong pagmumukhang ayaw kong makita?" Ang sambit niya tapos napatawa siya sa kanyang sarili.

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil dito. "Ikaw na nga tong tinutulungan, ikaw pa nambabastos."

"Palagi ka namang nambabastos ng ibang tao eh, lalo na ako."

"Kailan naman kita binastos ha?"

"Maraming beses na, lalo na pag di mo alam rumespeto ng oras at trabaho ng ibang tao." Pabalang na sagot ni Baekhyun.

"A good secretary would know that that's what their job requires."

"And a good boss would know how to respect the lives of their employees."

"Dahil pa rin ba to sa blind date mo? Ganon ka ba ka-atat makipag date ha?"

"Wala ka ng pakialam dun." Tumataas ang boses ni Baekhyun sabay turo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. "Kala mo palaging kang tama."

"At ikaw naman di nawawalan ng sasabihin at isasagot kahit nakakahiya ka na."

"Kung may kwenta lang sana mga sinasabi mo. Hindi rin naman naapektuhan ng mga sinasabi mo."

"Hindi ka naapektuhan?"

"Oo! Hindi ako naapektuhan." Pahina ang boses ni Baekhyun. "Hindi."

Tinutukan siya ni Chanyeol ng matagal. Nagkatinginan sila at bigla na lang may naramdaman si Baekhyun na humahalik sa kanya.

Naghiwalay sila at nagsalubong ang mga mata. Tila tumigil ang mundo at sa sunod na segundo ay lumapat muli ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

It was a hard and rough kiss and Baekhyun kissed back.

Linagay niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa buhok ni Chanyeol at pinalapit pa ito sa kanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagising si Baekhyun na masakit ang ulo at walang saplot. Napaupo agad siya sa higaan at nakita si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa may pintuan papuntang sala ng kwartong nito sa resort.

Sa oras na magtapat ang kanilang mga mata ay naalala ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila nung nakaraang gabi. Hindi siya makaimik at umiwas agad siya ng tingin. Nararamdaman niya na nag iinit ang kanyang pisngi sa bawat alaalang bumabalik sa kanyang isip. 

"Breakfast?" Ang pagbasag ni Chanyeol sa katahimikan. Hindi rin ito makatingin ng diretso kay Baekhyun kung di lamang hung over si Baekhyun, ay iisipin niyang nahihiya ang boss niya na imposibleng mangyari. Pero hinintay niya na tumanggi o pumayag si Baekhyun sa yaya niya.

"Andito pala ang bathrobe, nasa dryer na ang mga damit mo, maya maya lang okay na yun." Dagdag na pasabi ni Chanyeol. 

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa malayo pero tumatango ito upang ipaalam na nakikinig siya. Nang lumipas ang ilan pang segundo na di gumagalaw si Baekhyun, ay nauna na si Chanyeol papunta sa salas kung nasaan ang pagkain.

Nakaupo si Chanyeol at kumakain ng orange sa isang gilid ng sofa. Pinili ni Baekhyun na umupo malayo rito. Katahimikan ang nanaig ng makaupo na siya. Walang umiimik, at walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa.

Napayuko si Baekhyun at napahawak sa kanyang ulo sa inis sa sarili. Alam niya ano ginagawa niya noong nakaraang gabi. Oo lasing siya, pero pumayag rin siya na mangyari yun. Pumayag siya na makuha ang virginity niya ng boss niya of all people.

Hindi na talaga siya iinom ng alak ng mag isa lamang siya. Never na ulit. Sumulyap siya kay Chanyeol na biglang umiwas ng tingin mula sa kanya. Kanina pa siya pinagmamasdan ng boss niya at di niya alam bakit.

Gusto ba siyang kausapin ni Chanyeol? Anong sasabihin niya dito? Di niya alam kung may gusto pa ba siyang sabihin o kung gusto niya pang maalala o isipin ang nangyari sa kanila kagabi.

Pwede na ba siya lamunin ng lupa ngayon na?

"Juice." Narinig niya mula kay Chanyeol. Liningon niya ito at tinanggap ang juice na iniaabot nito kay Baekhyun. Wala siyang sinabi, tinanggap niya lang ang juice at hinawakan. "If you need anything else, tawagin mo lang si Dante. Siya na bahala sa'yo."

Wala siyang sinagot at tumahimik ulit silang dalawa. Ang awkward ng atmosphere kaya ininom nalang niya ang juice na binigay ni Chanyeol.

Ano ba tong napasok niya? 

Parang walang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa sa susunod na linggo. Back to normal ang pakikitungo sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Sa madaling salita ay balik na naman ang kanyang boss sa pagiging masungit at mainitin ang ulo. Hindi nalang siya nag rereact kasi ayaw niya pa munang makausap talaga ang kanyang boss, lalo na at palagi niyang naaalala ang mainit na gabing kanilang pinagsaluhan kapag nakikita niya ito.

Tulad nalang sa nangyayari ngayon. Kumatok si Baekhyun sa bukas na conference room ng distillery. Lumingon si Chanyeol at dinismiss ang mga empleyadong kanyang ka-miting.

“Let’s take a short break. Be ready with your ideas when you come back.”

Nag-chorus ang mga “Yes sirs” at naiwan na silang dalawa sa conference room. Walang kibuan ang dalawa habang naglalakad si Baekhyun palapit sa mesa at sa kinauupuan ni Chanyeol. Nilatag niya ang mga folder na hawak at tumayo sa gilid ni Chanyeol. Malapit pero medyo may kalayuan rin mula sa kanyang boss.

“For your signature sir.” Ang tanging nasabi niya habang hinihintay na makalabas mula sa kwartong iyon. Kung pwede nga lang na wag muna niya makita si Chanyeol agad eh wala siya dito ngayon.

Walang sinagot si Chanyeol at diretso lamang na inabot ang mga papeles na dapat niyang pirmahan. Pinapanood ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at pinapanalangin na bumilis pa ang mga ito sa pagpirma ng papeles. Ilang segundo lamang ang dumaan, pero para kay Baekhyun ay ilang taon na ito dahil sa kagustuhan niyang makaalis agad.

Nang matapos si Chanyeol pumirma ay inabot ito agad ni Baekhyun. "You-You have a meeting this evening regarding sales improvement for your resort, sir."

Hindi lumingon si Chanyeol at naka-focus lamang sa ibang papeles sa harap niya. "Cancel it. Meron akong ibang appointment this evening. Just move it to another day na pasok sa schedule ko."

"Okay, sir. Noted." Ang huling sabi ni Baekhyun bago umaktong aalis na. Nang malapit na siya sa pintuan ay tinawag siya ni Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

Napatigil siya ngunit di siya umimik. Hinintay niya kung ano man sasabihin ni Chanyeol na halatang nag-iipon muna ng lakas ng loob bago magsalita ulit. Malapit na siya sa labas ng pinto kaya sa loob loob ay gusto na niyang matapos kung ano na naman ang sasabihin ng boss niya.

"About the other night…" Simula nito, "Gusto ko lang sana-"

Nainis si Baekhyun. Bago pa man matapos si Chanyeol ay lumabas na siya. Wala siyang oras para pakinggan si Chanyeol ngayon. At ayaw niya munang pag-usapan at isipin ang namagitan sa kanila. Kaya walang pasabi ay lumabas nalang si Baekhyun agad at iniwan si Chanyeol sa loob.

"Gusto ko lang sana na…" Lumingon si Chanyeol dahil gusto niya makita si Baekhyun pagkabukas niya sa topic na ito, pero napabalikwas siya nung hindi na ito makita. Ang buong akala niya ay nandoon pa rin si Baekhyun, pero mukhang umalis ito pagkarinig ng kung ano ang gusto niyang pag-usapan.

Napapikit nalang si Chanyeol sa frustration. Kung ayaw ni Baekhyun pag-usapan yung gabing iyon, di niya na rin iyon iisipin. Gusto niya lang naman na bumalik sa dati ang pakikitungo nila sa isa't isa kaya sana ay makapag-usap sila, pero ayaw ni Baekhyun.

"Fine." Naiinis na sabi ni Chanyeol. "E di wag natin pag-usapan."

Nakakunot noo at pasigaw na tinapon ni Chanyeol ang axe papunta sa target board. Siya ay nag tri-training at nagpapalamig ng ulo kaya't andito siya ngayon sa likod ng mansyon at walang tigil na nagtatapon ng axe at kinukuha ito mula sa board. Paulit ulit niyang ginagawa ito habang naka-focus sa pagtama sa bull's eye.

Pero the more frustrated he got, the more na hindi niya matamaan ang target na kanina pa niya tinatangkang gawin. Sa inis ay hinubad na niya at tinapon ang kanyang t-shirt kaya ngayon ay topless nalang ito. Makikita ang bakas ng kanyang mga oras na ginugol sa gym sa maayos na porma ng katawan.

Ito ang itsura ni Chanyeol ng makita siya ni Baekhyun. Kahit anong lebel ba ang inis ni Baekhyun sa boss niya ay di niya makakaila na maganda ang katawan nito. Kung hindi nagsalita si Sehun ay di mawawala ang pagkatutok niya sa katawan nito. 

"Kuya." Tawag ni Sehun. Napabalikwas naman si Chanyeol at natigil ang aktong magtatapon ulit ng axe ng makita sila. Nagkatitigan sila ni Baekhyun pero mabilis lamang ito.

"Ano yun?" Tanong niya, nakakunot ang noo pero mahinahon naman ang boses na nagsalita ito.

"I have something to tell you, kuya." Sagot ni Sehun, sabay turo kay Baekhyun. "And kanina ka pa raw hinahanap ni Baekhyun."

Ibinaling ni Chanyeol ang tingin kay Baekhyun at pinagtaasan ito ng kilay. "What do you need?"

"Y-You need to sign these documents, sir. Para to sa new stocks na kakailanganin natin for the next project."

Walang sinabi si Chanyeol sa kanya at tanging inabot lamang ang mga folder na dala niya. Kinuha rin nito ang bolpen na inalok niya. Habang pumipirma si Chanyeol ay nag-usap sila ni Sehun. Simpleng kumustahan lang pero napatawa siya sa mga sagot ng kaibigan.

Ibabalik na ni Chanyeol ang mga folder ng mapatigil siya at napatutok. Tumatawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Sehun at ngayon niya lang itong nakitang ganyan kalayang tumawa. Ang saya niya, malayong malayo sa palaging nakakunot noong pakikitungo nito kay Chanyeol.

Umubo siya para makuha ang atensiyon ng dalawa at parang bola na nawala agad ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. Walang bakas ng kasiyahan niya kanina sa mga mata ni Baekhyun nang ibaling nito ang atensiyon kay Chanyeol.

"Eto na." Sabi nalang ni Chanyeol sabay abot sa mga papeles.

Tumango lamang si Baekhyun sa kanya at wala ng ibang sinabi. Nagpaalam kay Sehun at umalis na. Parang wala siya sa paligid pagkatapos niyang i-abot ang mga pinirmahang papel.

Gusto niya ulit magtapon ng axe sa inis at yun nga ang ginawa niya agad.

"Woah, kuya. Chill." Malaki ang mga mata ni Sehun nang sinabi niya 'yon.

"Sorry, I'm chill." Aniya Chanyeol. 

Buong linggo ay halos ganoon ang mood ni Chanyeol - mainit ang ulo at mabilis mainis. Palagi niyang nasisigawan ang kanyang mga empleyado, sa resort man o sa distillery. Hindi rin masyado nagtagpo ang landas nila ni Baekhyun dahil isinama ito ni Sehun sa isang seminar out of town, at technically, sekretarya ito ng kapatid at hindi niya.

Ngayon sila dapat dadating sa distillery para mag-report ng mga natutunan nila sa seminar. Pa-simpleng nakatayo si Chanyeol sa may pintuan ng opisina at nags-scroll sa kanyang cellphone ng marinig niya ang tunog ng paparating na kotse. Pa-simple niyang pinagmasdan ang kotse and kumunot ang noo nang di niya makilala ang sasakyan.

Imbes na ang itim na Mercedes ni Sehun ay isang puting Honda ang papalapit sa kanilang opisina. Wala namang ibang appointment sa schedule niya o ng distillery kaya wala silang inaasahan na bisita. As far as he knows.

Tumigil ang kotse sa harap niya at hinintay niya kung sino ang bababa. Mas lalo siyang nagtaka nung si Sehun ang unang lumabas mula sa likod. At sinundan ito ni Baekhyun mula sa passenger side at isang lalaking di niya kilala na lumapit agad sa sekretarya.

Halos magtagpo ang mga kilay niya habang pinapanood na mag-usap sa gilid ang dalawa. Ibinaling niya na lang kay Sehun ang atensiyon ng nasa tabi na niya ito.

“What happened?” Tanong nito sa bagong dating na kapatid.

Nagkibit-balikat si Sehun, halatang pagod rin mula sa biyahe. “Ewan ko ba. Nasiraan kami sa kalapit na baryo tapos tinulungan kami ni Jongin.”

“Jongin?” Tanong niya. Ngayon lang niya narinig ang pangalan na yun at nakita ang taong kausap ngayon ni Baekhyun.

“Old classmate daw ni Baekhyun.” Ang mapagwalang-bahalang sagot ni Sehun. “Nakita niya kami sa daan noong nasiraan kami ng sasakyan.” Wala naman siyang nakikitang problema sa pagtulong sa kanila ni Jongin, pero nagtataka siya bakit mas lalo atang uminit ang ulo ng kapatid. “Bakit kuya? May problema ba?”

“Wala. Pinapasok niyo kasi dito sa hacienda ng hindi nagsasabi.” Pagdadahilan nito. Hindi niya maiwas ang tingin mula sa dalawang nagtatawanang lalaki sa malapit. Kung maaari lang ay gusto niya rin sana marinig ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa. Mahirap na at baka may masamang balak ang taong yun sa kanilang negosyo.

“I’m sure he’s fine kuya. Mukhang mabait naman siya eh.” Pagtitiyak ni Sehun sa kanya na natatawa. “Tsaka mukhang gusto niyang ligawan si Baekhyun.”

“Ligaw… Ha!” Nagkuyom ang kanyang mga kamao ng hindi niya namamalayan. “Ganun ba?”

“Oo.” Natatawang sagot ni Sehun. “Dapat lang kasi ang tagal ng single niyan eh. In fact, di pa nga ata nagkakajowa so it’s about time.”

Tinitigan lang siya ni Chanyeol dahil nabigla siya sa sinabi ng kapatid. Hindi pa nagkakaboyfriend si Baekhyun, malaki ang tsansa na siya pala ang first time nito.

“Okay ka lang kuya?” Biglaang tanong ni Sehun.

“O-Oo, bakit mo naman natanong?” 

“Bigla ka kasing namutla.” Napangisi si Sehun dahil namula naman ito agad. “Anyway, iwan na kita kuya at aasikasuhin ko pa paano ko makukuha kotse ko ulit.”

“S-Sige! At di ako nagba-blush.” Utal utal na katwiran niya na mas lalong nagpatawa sa nakababatang kapatid. 

“Wala akong sinabing ganun kuya.” Sigaw nito pabalik habang naglalakad palayo.

Napailing nalang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kapatid. Matatawa na rin sana siya, pero nabaling na naman tingin niya kina Baekhyun at Jongin. Bigla itong naglaho at napalitan ng kunot noo. Matapos ang isa pang masamang tingin sa dalawa ay pumasok na rin siya sa loob. Baka sakaling malinawan ang isip niya pag balik trabaho na siya.

"Maraming salamat ulit, Jongin ha." Nahihiyang bigkas ni Baekhyun sa dating kaklase. Siya ang dapat niyang naka-blind date noong nakaraan kung hindi lamang sinumpong ang amo niyang napakasungit.

"Ayos lang yun, Baekhyun. Parang wala naman tayong pinagsamahan." Nakangiting sagot lang nito. Ang gwapo pa rin nito kahit ilang taon na silang hindi nagkita. Hindi man sila naging magkaibigan noon ay magkakilala pa rin sila matapos nilang maging kaklase sa ilang subjects. "Ngayon nga lang tayo ulit nagkita eh."

"Ah, pasensya na di ako nakapunta sa ilang imbitasyon ni Jongdae." Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya sa paa dahil dito. Isa lang naman ang may kasalanan kung bakit. "Naging busy kasi masyado dito sa work kaya hindi na ako maka alis sa mga lakad ko."

"May problema ba?"

"Ah, wala. May bago kasing boss sa distillery kaya di pa kami natatapos mag adjust."

Napatawa ang kanyang bisita. "Ganun ba karaming pagbabago ang dinala niya?"

"Hay naku, di mo lang alam kung gaano karami." Natatawang sagot rin nito. "Ang sungit sungit nga nun, maraming takot sa kanya."

"Siyempre hindi ka kasama dun."

"Siyempre hindi." Malakas na sambit niya. "Di niya ako matatakot no. Tapakan ko paa niya eh kahit na palaging mainit ang ulo."

Para siyang bata kung mag reklamo kaya natawa nalang ulit si Jongin. Nagtawanan sila pareho na napansin naman ng nag-iinit na ulong boss niya.

"Yan ba yung boss mo?" Tinanong ni Jongin na pinapanood ang lumalayong likod ni Chanyeol. "Mukhang mainit nga ang ulo niya ngayon eh."

"Oo yun nga yun. Wag mo nalang pansinin at ganun talaga ang default mood niya. Palaging mainit ang ulo. Never ko pa ata nakasalamuha yan na di galit eh."

Iniisip pa lang ni Baekhyun na magkikita na sila ulit ni Chanyeol sa trabaho ay sumasakit na naman ang ulo niya. Bakit ba hindi nalang isang taon ang seminar na pinuntahan nila? Bakit kailangan nitong matapos?

Sa loob niya ay sumisigaw na siya sa inis.

Papasok pa lang ng conference room si Baekhyun ay naririnig na niya ang malakas na boses ni Chanyeol. Mukhang pinapagalitan na naman nito ang mga empleyado ng kompanya. Hindi pa rin talaga nag babago ang ugali nitong pinapairal ang init ng ulo. 

Sumasakit na ang ulo ni Baekhyun kakaisip pa lang kung paano siya ang mapagbubuntungan ng galit ng boss dahil late na itong dumating para sa meeting nila. Pasimple siyang pumasok, nagdadasal na sana di siya mapansin.

Isang bagay na imposibleng mangyari. Parang may radar ata si Chanyeol pagdating sa kanya kasi kapapasok niya pa lamang sa kanya na agad nabaling ang init ng ulo nito.

"And why are you late, Mr. Byun? This meeting started an hour ago, at ngayon ka lang dadating? Trying to sneak in like a common rat pa drama mo." Ang pinagsisisigaw ni Chanyeol. Pilit na kinimkim ni Baekhyun ang sariling galit at umupo na lamang sa upuan niya.

Upuan na nasa kanan ng nag-aalburutong boss niya. "What do you have to explain for yourself?"

"Sorry sir Chanyeol. Kailangan nila ako sa warehouse kaya pumunta muna ako dun. Nawala sa isip ko ang meeting." 

Tumahimik si Chanyeol. Alam niya na meron ngang problema dun sa warehouse pero sabi ni Sehun ay kaya na niya ito kaya di na niya kinansela ang meeting niya ngayong umaga. Mukhang pinatawag ng kapatid si Baekhyun para tulungan siya sa problema doon.

"Next time send a message and inform me you're going to be late." Sabi ni Chanyeol bago bumalik sa paghihingi ng status reports at pag sigaw sa mga empleyado nila.

Nang hindi na matiis ni Baekhyun, lumapit siya sa boss habang may nag pre-present ng report niya, at bumulong dito.

"Alam mo pwede mo namang kausapin sila, kaming lahat ng mahinahon eh. Bakit di mo minsan i-try yung di sumisigaw sa mga nagtratrabaho dito sa hacienda at distillery."

Sumama ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun dahil ito naman ang inaasahan niyang reaksiyon nito. "You don't get to tell me what to do." Bulong nito pabalik sa tonong galit.

Nagtama na rin ang mga kilay ni Baekhyun sa sinagot ng nakakainis niyang boss. “Kung sana nakikinig ka rin sa ibang taong nakapaligid sa’yo ay di sila mahihirapang pakisamahan ka. At baka maging masaya pa sila na mag trabaho na ikaw ang boss.”

Umusok ang ilong ni Chanyeol sa sinabi sa kanya ng sekretarya. “How dare you?” Kulang na lang ay mapasigaw siya sa galit. “Sekretarya ka lang dito. Again, you don’t tell me what to do in running this company.”

“Alam mo ikaw.” Lumalakas na bulong ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw na nga tong tinutulungan kasi hindi tama ang pakikitungo mo sa mga tao dito at walang ibang magsasabi sa’yo nito kundi ako lang kasi takot sila lahat sa’yo.”

“Tulong?” Nanunuyang reaksiyon ni Chanyeol. “Dapat ba kong magpasalamat sa tulong mo na hindi ko naman hiningi?”

Tinitigan siya ni Baekhyun ng masama. Nagtitigan sila na tila naghihintay kung sino ang unang papalag. Pero dahil napapagod na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, siya na ang naunang umiwas ng tingin. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Pag isang araw pumasok ka sa opisina at wala ng taong nagtratrabaho para sa’yo dahil sa panget ng ugali mo, sana ma-realize mo na ikaw ang may kasalanan nun.”

Tumayo at umalis si Baekhyun pagkasabi nun. Iniwan niya si Chanyeol na nanggagalaiti sa galit. Unti-unti na ring nag silabasan ang mga nasa loob ng conference room hanggang sa si Chanyeol na lang ang nag-iisa sa loob. Nag-iisang kinakain ng galit at yamot dahil kay Baekhyun. Ang sekretaryang di mawala-wala sa isip niya simula nung gabing kanilang pinagsaluhan.

Nagpatuloy ang init ng ulo ni Chanyeol hanggang sa mahanap siya ni Sehun na umiinom ng alak nila sa kanilang kusina. Distracted ito at nakatanaw sa malayo. Maraming iniisip si Chanyeol kaya hindi niya napansin ang pagdating ni Sehun.

"Bro, you okay?" Napatalon si Chanyeol sa upuan dahil sa gulat. Natatawa si Sehun pero masyadong malalim ang iniisip ng kuya niya kaya tinabihan niya na lang sa mesa. Inabot naman ni Chanyeol ang alak sa kapatid pero di tinanggap ni Sehun.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Sagot ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi naniwala si Sehun dito. Tinitigan niya kuya niya ng malalim at di makatingin si Chanyeol ng diretso pabalik. 

“Sigurado ka? You don’t look okay to me. Babae ba yan?”

“Pft. Kelan pa ako nagka-problema sa babae?” Aroganteng sagot ng kuya niya. Inirapan siya ni Sehun dahil dito at tumawa lang ng malakas si Chanyeol. “Totoo naman ah.” 

“Pero may problema ka nga ngayon. Kanina ka pa bumubuntong hininga eh.” Ani Sehun na makahulugan ang tingin sa kuya. Kahit ngayon lang sila talaga nagkasama sa iisang bubong at pangmatagalan ay kilala nila ang isa’t isa.

“May nangyari kasi… with someone…”

“Nangyari? Like you slept with someone? Akala ko hindi babae problema mo?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun. Tumungga uli si Chanyeol at tumahimiik.

“Because it’s not a girl involved.”

Napasipol si Sehun sa bigla. “Wow, kuya. Pati rin pala sa lalaki malakas appeal mo ah.”

“Malakas appeal ko kahit kanino ha. Ako si Chanyeol Park, I can get whoever I want.”

“Alam ko yan kuya. So ano problema? Ayaw niya sa’yo after your night of passion?” Nangungutyang tanong ng nakababatang kapatid. Pinalo siya ni Chanyeol sa braso at nagtawanan sila.

“Probably. I mean on a normal day he hates me. Mas lalo na siguro pagkatapos nung gabing yon.”

“Hold up,” Tinaas ni Sehun ang dalawang mga kamay at tinutukan si Chanyeol. “You see each other on a normal day? So this is not a one night stand?”

Napatalon ang puso ni Chanyeol dahil sa detalyeng nabitawan niya. “I don’t know.” Sabay iwas ng tingin. “I mean, it doesn’t mean anything to both of us naman. We were both drunk and was just-”

“Just?”

“Just moved by our emotions?”

“Bullshit kuya. What’s really happening?” Tanong ulit ni Sehun. Mukhang di niya pakakawalan ang kuya niya.

“I don’t know, okay?” Napabuntong hininga uli si Chanyeol. “I just can’t get him off my mind.”

Napatawa na nga ng malakas si Sehun pagkatapos marinig ito. “Tinamaan ka ba kuya?”

“Of course not!” Nangunguyang simbat ni Chanyeol. “Me and him? That’s impossible. Di nga kami nagkakasundo eh.”

“So what’s the problem? Bakit di siya mawala sa isipan mo?”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa malayo, bumuntong hininga at bumulong. “I was his first.”

“Oh.” Napatahimik rin si Sehun dahil dito. “Well… ano plano mo kuya?”

“Plano? What for? We didn’t even talk about the night the morning after, so I don’t think gusto niya pang ungkatin ko yun. He loathes me anyway.”

“Di niyo pinag-usapan?!?” Di makapaniwala si Sehun sa problema ngayon ng kuya niya. Kaya naman pala ganoon nalang kung makapag buntong hininga ito. “Dapat nag-usap man lang muna kayo.”

“Ano ba dapat pag-usapan? We were both drunk but consented to it. It’s both our faults.”

“Kahit na…”

“Sehun, the only thing I’m guilty of is that I took his virginity.”

“Why? It can’t be the first time.” Ngumisi si Sehun habang tinutukso ang kapatid. Pero nang hindi ito umimik ay nalaman na niya kung ano ang problema. “Siya ba ang una mong virgin?”

“Hay.” Buntong hininga ni Chanyeol at tumango bilang sagot.

Tumawa si Sehun dahil dito. “Kaya naman pala. I suggest you talk about it with him kuya.”

Malalim ang iniisip ni Baekhyun habang iniinom ang kape ng may kumatok sa pintuan ng apartment niya. Kumunot ang noo niya dahil wala naman siyang inaasahang bisita sa araw na iyon. Di pa rin siya naliligo dahil day off niya kaya nakapantulog pa rin ito. Gusto niya sanang wag na lang pansinin ngunit hindi tumitigil ang pagkatok ng kung sino man ang nasa kabila ng pintuan.

“Oo na, pupunta na!” Nagrereklamong sigaw niya para sa taong nangungulit sa kanya sa umagang ito. Akala niya ay makakapag relaks siya sa araw na yon. Walang trabaho, walang boss na masungit at walang kahit anong klaseng stress.

Padabog na naglakad si Baekhyun at binuksan ang pintuan ng magulat sa kung sino ang bisita niya sa araw na iyon. Isang di inaasahang kaibigan ang bumati sa kanya pagkabukas ng pinto.

“Suprise!” Excited na sigaw ni Jongdae sa kanya. Tumalon ito at inakap siya agad ng kaibigan. Gulat man si Baekhyun, binalik rin niya agad ang yakap ni Jongdae.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Masaya man si Baekhyun na nakita ang kaibigan, nagtataka pa rin siya bakit biglaan siya nitong binisita. Tinutukan niya ng maigi ang mga ngiti ng kaibigan habang nilalatag ang kape para sa kanya.

“Gusto kitang bisitahin! May masama ba dun?” Painosenteng sagot ni Jongdae. Maniniwala sana siya hindi tinatago ni Jongdae ang pag ngisi sa likod ng tasa ng kape.

“Sa tingin mo naniniwala ako sa’yo? Kilala kita Jongdae.” Ngumisi si Jongdae pagkarinig nun at tumawa ng malakas.

“Kilala mo nga ako ha.” Umirap lang si Baekhyun pero nakangiti rin ito. Totoo rin namang namiss niya si Jongdae dahil naging masyado siyang busy simula nung nagbago ang kanyang boss sa trabaho.

“Kilalang kilala. So wag ka na magpaligoy ligoy pa tapos sabihin mo na kung ano talaga pakay mo.” Nanliit pa mata ni Baekhyun sa pagtutok sa kaibigan.

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongdae at nilatag ang kape sa mesa. Tumikhim ito at nilagay ang dalawang kamay sa mesa tapos tinutukan ng maigi si Baekhyun. The longer Jongdae took, the more nervous Baekhyun got. He wasn’t even nervous when he welcomed his longtime friend to his home earlier.

“So…” Pa-suspense na simula ni Jongdae. Tinitigan lang siya ito ng maigi habang nakangisi pa rin.

“So?” Konti nalang maiinis na rin si Baekhyun. Nininerbiyos na rin kasi ito sa lalong pagtagal ni Jongdae bago sabihin kung ano man ang gusto nitong sabihin. “Bilisan mo nga pinapakaba mo ako eh.”

“Bakit ka naman kakabahan?” Tukso ni Jongdae. “Unless totoong kayo na ni Jongin?”

“Ha?” Gulat na bulalas ni Baekhyun. “Saan mo naman yan nakuha? Ni hindi nga kami nag-uusap, mag siyota pa kaya.”

“Weh. Lolokohin mo pa ako eh, Baekhyun. Akala ko close tayo? Bakit di mo pa inaamin sa’kin?”

“Eh wala ngang aaminin. Saan mo ba nakuha yang tsismis na yan?” Napahawak si Baekhyun sa ulo dahil dito. Yan ba yung umiikot na tsismis ngayon sa mga ka-batch niya? Saan naman kaya nila nakuha ang kasinungalingang ito?

“Marami nakakita sa’yong pumasok sa kotse ni Jongin.” Ang siguradong sambat ni Jongdae. “At nakita rin kayo sa bayan na magkasama pagkatapos nun.”

“Sus para lang dun, mag jowa na agad? Tsaka tinulungan lang kami ni Jongin nung unang beses. Nasiraan kasi kami ng boss ko ng kotse kaya hinatid niya kami pabalik sa hacienda.” Unbelievable. Ang bibilis tumalon sa konklusyon ng mga tao sa bayang ito. “Ang bibilis niyo naman mag-assume. Feeling ko tuloy kalahati ng mga kwinento mo sa’kin dati ay di totoo.”

“Hoy! Excuse me? Totoo yung mga yon ha. Ikaw lang naman palagi ang naiiba.” Pagmamaktol ni Jongdae. “Sigurado ka bang hindi kayo? Hindi mo jowa si Jongin?”

“Hindi nga.” Natawa si Baekhyun dahil mas nagmaktol ang kaibigan na parang bata. “Bakit naman ako magsisinungaling sa’yo kung may jowa na talaga ako? Ayoko na kaya ng mga pangungulit mo sa’kin.”

“At bakit naman? Concerned friend lang naman ako ah.” Ika nga ni Jongdae na nakakrus ang mga bisig sa may dibdib. “Di na tayo bumabata, Baekhyun ha.”

“Ano naman kinalaman ng edad na naman?”

“Plano mo ba talagang mamatay na virgin?” Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. Pero imbes na ang palagi nitong reaksiyon ang mangyari ay tila namula ang kaibigan. “Bakit ka naman namula diyan?”

“Di mo na kailangan problemahin yan.” Maliit ang tinig nung sinabi ito ni Baekhyun kaya hindi narinig ni Jongdae.

“Ano? Ano ba binubulong bulong mo diyan? Lakasan mo naman yan.”

“Ang sabi ko di mo na kailangan problemahin yun kasi hindi na ako virgin.”

Napatigil si Jongdae - nanlaki ang mga mata niya at napanganga sa gulat. Di siya makapaniwalang narinig niya ito mula sa kaibigan.

“Ano?! Di ka na virgin?!”

“Bakit naman ganyan ka maka-react? Ganun ba siya di kapanipaniwala?”

“Siyempre!!! Ikaw? Sino? Kailan? Paano? Bakit?”

Umirap si Baekhyun. “Wag na natin pag-usapan yun. Aksidente lang ang nangyari dahil pareho kaming lasing.”

“Ano? So di mo kilala yung tao?”

“Kilalang kilala. Sana nga di ko na lang kilala yun eh. Mas masaya pa sana buhay ko.”

“Sa pagsasalita mo parang palagi mo siya nakikita ha.”

“Oo. At kung pwede nga lang talaga ay hindi ganun.”

“Sino ba to at bakit galit na galit ka sa kanya?”

“Walang iba kung hindi ang masungit kong boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nahuhulog na ba si chanyeol? kailangan ba pahirapan siya ni baek? hahahahaha or happy na ba dapat?


End file.
